


dance to this beat

by reversedhymnal (Hymn)



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Anal Sex, Crack?, M/M, OOC, PWP, Post-Series, Public Sex, established relationship i ammmm pretty sure??, heero in a skirt and panties, sex on a mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-24
Updated: 2007-05-24
Packaged: 2020-04-08 03:29:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19098862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hymn/pseuds/reversedhymnal
Summary: Heero let himself be shoved against the table of their booth, the club lights dark and flickering, indistinct and at once revealing and concealing. It was such a grimy place, and Heero bared his teeth at the entire mission in general.





	dance to this beat

**Author's Note:**

> i honestly forgot i ever wrote for this fandom lol. untouched and unedited since i first posted it on my lj back in 2007. apologies for atrocities, let me know if i missed warning for anything in particular pls. written for a kink meme i think??

Heero let himself be shoved against the table of their booth, the club lights dark and flickering, indistinct and at once revealing and concealing. It was such a grimy place, and Heero bared his teeth at the entire mission in general.

Duo pressed up behind him, leaning front against Heero's back, arms on either side as he pressed his weight down, so that he crushed Heero's stomach into the edge of the table. Heero grunted, and flung a dirty look over his shoulder.

"Aw, come on now," Duo said with a wicked grin. "Don't be like that, babe. Anybody would think that this wasn't a perfectly consensual fuck in public."

"Oh, yes," Heero muttered in a vicious monotone. "Fuck me daddy, oh yeah, uh huh, that's right."

Duo snorted into Heero's neck, and placed open-mouthed kisses there amidst his laughter. Slowly, he trailed one hand down Heero's side, until he reached the bottom of the short skirt his partner was clothed in. He ruffled it, so that the lace fluttered teasingly against Heero's thighs, tickling and tantalizing. Duo barely even needed to tug to get it over Heero's ass.

Heero hissed, and arched, so that the outline of Duo's erection pressed hot and hard into his crack. "Shit," Duo muttered.

"Well," Heero said smugly, "You did say a fuck in public. It'd better be a good one."

Duo nipped at Heero's neck and jaw, the sounds of awful music crashing through the room. "Oh, it'll be a good one," he purred. He shifted, moved so that instead of leaning on the table Duo leaned his arm heavily against Heero. Heero hissed, and gave a token fight, but relented, until his cheek was pressed flat against the sticky table, and his hands were splayed out on either side of him, bent over at the waist. He was kneeling on the padded bench, legs on either side of Duo's, skirt flipped up so that Duo could slip a finger of his other hand under the band of Heero's panties, and snap it.

Heero gave a choked off noise, and pressed his ass tighter against Duo's hips. "I can't see the mark," he snapped, mouth open on gasping pants, which grew more and more ragged the harder Duo let his hips thrust, shoving Heero into the table.

"Don't worry," Duo said, digging into one of his jeans pockets to get at the packet of lube, and his rubber. "He's busy with two blonde tits. Twins, I think. We've got time."

"Not enough," Heero growled, shuddering hard in Duo's grasp.

"It'll be enough," Duo promised, reluctantly taking his hips from Heero's ass. Heero muttered a curse, and Duo placed his goods on the table next to his partner, careful to keep an eye on it lest some other club goer decide to pick it up. He slapped Heero on the ass, hard, smirking when he heard Heero's strangled groan. He leaned down, putting even more pressure on Heero's chest, so that he couldn't breathe while Duo murmured into his ear, "I'll make you come so hard that this entire club watches in jealousy. It's already started. I can see people staring."

"Oh, god," Heero muttered. "Get over yourself."

Duo snorted, and tugged Heero's panties down, until they sat just under the curve of his ass. "Oh, now that's a pretty sight."

"Well stop staring," Heero said, testily, "and start _fucking_."

"So impatient," Duo grinned, but he took Heero's advice nonetheless. He ripped the packet open with his teeth, and squeezed the lube onto his fingers. Using his thumb to seperate Heero's ass cheeks, Duo traced his cold, slick fingers down the other man's crack, listening to Heero's moan.

Someone stumbled past their table, knocking into it, and Heero tensed all over like he was about to break whoever the fuck it was in two, so Duo slid two fingers up his ass in one quick twist, wrenching Heero's attention back to him. " _Yes_ ," Heero hissed, and thrust back onto Duo's fingers. "Exactly."

Duo moaned in agreement, closing his eyes, blocking out all the sounds of people around them, of the sweltering air in the club, of the nauseating strobe lights, and concentrating on the feel of hot silk parting and clinging teasingly to his fingers.

"All right," he finally said, hoarsely, opening his eyes to make sure their mark was still there. Yep, and still with his face buried in some massive tits. Duo wrestled out his condom, and rolled it on; then he slicked up, and popped his thumb back into Heero's hole, wriggled it around until Heero's was writhing under his weight. Duo grinned, and asked, "You still ready, then?"

"I hate you," Heero said very seriously through a series of panting groans. "Get _on_ with it, Maxwell, or-"

"Yeah, yeah, I hear ya, babe." Duo lined up, and slid home, into the fucking tightest embrace he could have hoped for. "Hell, Heero. You feel _good_."

"Nng."

Duo started thrusting, still pressing Heero down, ramming him harshly against the table with each piston of his hips. Heero was moaning fit to bring down the roof, for once not even trying to stifle it. They were just so much noise lost in the crowd, and if he wanted, he could just say that it was for the mission.

Duo smiled and sat back, deciding he'd make sure that Heero had something to remember. "C'mere." He gripped Heero's hips in his hands, tight enough to bruise, and pulled him down onto Duo's lap, fast and mercilessly, at the same time that he thrust up. Heero threw his head back on a silent gasp, and gritted his teeth. His fingers clawed at the table, before reaching down and fisting in his lacy skirt.

"I see the mark," Heero muttered.

"Fuck," Duo moaned, and thrust up with a vicious twist of his hips that made Heero choke on a moan. "What's he doing?"

"P-paying up. Finish this," he hissed, shuddering and arching and riding Dup for all he was worth. "Finish this _now_."

"Gotcha," Duo murmured. He reached around, under the skirt, and fisted Heero's dick, fucking Heero's ass hard and raw until they both came, barely staying in place long enough to finish leaving fresh come stains on the table.


End file.
